I'm Only Human
by Innovative Procedure
Summary: Can a human outshine angels, fallen angels, and devils all with their bare hands? No. But if Levi heard this, he'd tell you otherwise. And this story is a perfect example of a human takeover. Ichiei Ishibumi owns Highschool DxD. My OC is mine only. Rated M...because it's DxD.
1. Superhuman

It was midnight in Kuoh with people in their homes peacefully sleeping with no worries in the world. And they have one person to thank for that.

"There is no way you three can be this pathetic. Are you devils even trying anymore?"

A monotonous voice speaks that produces an echo through the room. The speaker apparently is a young man that is obscured in the shadows as he watches the three stray devils wither in pain with scorch marks all over their body, missing limbs, and are covered in blood and bruises.

"Shut up, you filthy human! Stop being a nuisance and tell us how you are this strong?!" One of the devils shriek in pain and annoyance. No human should be this strong. Why did their former masters lie to them? They guess they had another reason to leave them.

"I sure as hell don't have to confess anything to the likes of you. I'm only here for one job and one job only," The boy steps from his hiding place and reveals himself to them. He is a Caucasian male with black spiky hair with a white streak on the left side and piercing red eyes. He had on a navy blue hoodie with black leather gloves, black baggy cargo harem pants, and red high-top leather sneakers all completed with a red scarf secured tightly around his neck. He stomps on the ground and clenches his fist as an explosion occurs in the building, the light blinding the down devils. When they could see again, they trembled in fear at the blazing aura of fire that danced around the boy's figure, "Extermination." The boy states with no emotion.

The boy jumped up high, almost touching the ceiling, spinning expertly with his leg out for an axe kick to the head of the devil who lashed out at him. The fiery axe kick was obviously enough to finish off that one as he aerial flipped back to his spot and observed what the other two might do after they witnessed that. To his non-existent surprise, the two didn't budge an inch as they were scared for their lives. He moved slowly towards the devils in an attempt to scare them, which it did.

"For too many years, your kind have been poison to the human world. I for one is sick of your trifling and I envision the supernatural world's future to go down in flames." He preached as he went on the offense and gathered the fiery aura around him and threw it at the two cowards and watched as they burned and decayed underneath his flames. He heard their agonizing screams over the sound of the fire.

"For the sake of the world, I **will not** stop until every last evil is wiped from existence and if **_ANYONE DARES TO HINDER ME_** , they will know what **affliction** stands for." He speaks lowly with rage rising up in his soul. He breathes and proceeded to walk away.

He rolled out of the way of a tail slamming the ground where he was standing while his eyes glowed red. He watched as another stray rose to its eight legs while it opened its mouth to show two sets of sharp teeth.

"I was questioning as to when you were going to reveal yourself." This one just roared in response. He sighed as his eyes kept open and glowed even a brighter hue of red. The devil launched itself and swiped at him, but he countered with grabbing both of its arms and catapulted it over his head. He went on the initiative and leapt to strike its skull with a mid-air elbow, sending it to the ground. He watched it cringe and growl from the pain as he showed no mercy and released lasers from both his eyes as they connected with the stray, tearing away at its skin. The lasers grew bigger and more powerful until it finished broiling the disgusting monster.

Once that was done, he swiped his arms of any dirt or debris and narrowed his eyes at one particular pillar in the corner as he sensed aura signals behind it. He shook his head in annoyance before blasting a hole in the wall to the side of him with his lasers and exited through it.

As he does so, four shadows came out from hiding from behind the pillar as the figures showed themselves with horror-stricken faces.

One was a beautiful young woman with white skin, blue-green eyes, and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair which she also inherited from her father, that reaches down to her thighs with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

Another was a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She wears the same attire as her red-haired friend.

The next person was a handsome young man with short blond hair, grey eyes and a mole underneath his left eye. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

The last person was a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She usually wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape.

Red spoke up after a while with huge, blue-green eyes, "What...was that?"

Her raven-haired accomplice answered her as best she could, "I...uh...I believe he just used fire at will and some sort of foreign fighting style. He didn't show any sign of tiredness after that dragging battle. And I've never seen a human with laser eyes. What is he?"

The male of the group gulped lowly as he stuttered in asking his short friend, "K-Koneko…, uh, what do you think?"

The girl Koneko answered her senior, "I don't know about the whole fire business, but I do recognize that fighting style of his. It's called muay thai, originating from Thailand and is considered the most deadliest style in martial arts." She explained as she was too wondering what was up with his fire and laser eyes and his little speech then. Was he being serious about burning the underworld? Well, it's not like he can. He'll have to get through their Maou first. But that still begs the question: what if he can?

The black-haired female decided that she would ask her master, "Rias, what should we do?"

Rias put a hand to her chin and contemplated on this boy. She knows who he is...school-wise, but not personally. Levi Jaymes. Second year at Kuoh Academy, high grades, exceptional in athletics, popular with the ladies; even Koneko ogled him from time to time but didn't act on it, and of course that means hated by every male there is and she's not timid to say that she has taken a strong liking to him too. She even thought of inviting him into the Occult Research building after hours and maybe have him join her peerage. His stay at Kuoh Academy has been an eventful one for the ORC. Koneko shivered at the sight of him, Kiba was a bit unnerved around his presence, Akeno was not much help as she boldly claimed of her problem with Levi. Apparently his aura gets her all "hot and sticky", if you know what she means. Even her of all people gets nervous whenever they make eye contact. When their eyes first met, his were devoid of any emotion and life. Almost as if he was artificial.

Rias Gremory answered her Queen with an assuring smile, "Tomorrow at school, we will meet with him in our club and welcome him with open arms. And maybe convince him to join us if all goes well."

The three smiled at their president at the idea of having another piece in their family, "Hai!"

 **IAmALineBreakerHi**

The next morning at 6:00, Levi was not in his room still asleep like a normal teenager would be. Well that should've been a hint, he's no normal teenager. He was down in his living room all dressed for school and waited around until it was time to go. He had a glass of orange juice at his table with a bowl of cereal no milk. Instead, that milk was in another glass next to his orange juice.

"Kuoh is very dumb and blind to the scenes behind all that is going on. Good. That's just the way things are supposed to be. The less they know, the better it is for me to finish my work. Speaking of work, why were those four there during my assignment?"

He took his time and devoured his bowl of cereal while simultaneously drinking his milk. He sat down on his couch in the living room and watched TV for a couple of hours. Once he was finished, he slung his backpack over his shoulder and picked up his juice and walked out the door.

On the way to school, he went ahead drinking his juice while in deep thought,

' _So if the devils of this town are starting to get worked up, then I have to be extra careful around here. Especially when there are rogue fallen angels popping up everywhere too. It's not just Kuoh anymore. Headquarters found out that there have been sightings all around the world. America, China, The U.K., and even France. Looks like I got my work cut out for me. So much for "The Chosen One". How and why did I even get that stupid title?_ ' He grimaced at that ridiculous name. For all he knows, there could be plenty of "Chosen Ones" out there that are certainly capable for this job. He just happens to be the strongest one.

He arrived at school. He crushed the now empty glass in his hand and walked through the front gates of the academy.

Not even two steps into the courtyard and already, " **KYAHHHH~!** "

"Levi-kun~! Come over here!"

"Levi-senpai, pay attention to me!"

"No, come talk to me, Levi-san!"

Levi grimaced at the noise this early in the morning. It didn't help when all the males, little in numbers they were, glared daggers at the boy. He shook his head and decided to bear with it. They were just humans after all.

Several minutes later, he was sitting in his chair in the far back in the middle of the class while absentmindedly taking out his materials for notes and his homework from yesterday. Soon, his fellow classmates entered and each took their assigned seats. The teacher soon came in a minute later and addressed the class for the day.

Outside in the main hall, Rias and her ponytailed friend walked the halls for any late students. They happened to pass Levi's class and that's when they felt a chill up their spine and their eyes burning for some reason. Rias' eyes winced as she tries to relieve her vision of the stinging sensation. When she succeeded, she looked to her friend and deadpanned when she was panting with a huge blush on her face while rubbing her thighs together.

"I know I'm supposed to be scared, but how can I when there's an opportunity to kiss and hug him all night long while sleeping together naked~."

Rias' face flushed and sighed while tried to bring her back into her senses, "Stop. You're in your weird moods again. It's truly unsettling to see you like this in a public place. Just stop, Akeno!"

Akeno blinked and looked at her president, who was red in the face and had her hands together in plead. She giggled and apologized for her actions.

Rias merely smiled at her friend's actions and looked into the classroom straight at Levi. A mysterious smile appeared on her pretty face as she whispered with half-lidded eyes, " _I'll be seeing you real soon, Levi-kun~._ "

Back in the room, Levi stopped in his writing and rose his head in alertness. He squinted his eyes in suspicion and shrugged off the feeling.

 **IAmALineBreakerHi**

"Are you dead sure on inviting this guy over, president? Don't get me wrong, I never doubt you, and this time it's no different. It's just...well, he rubs me the wrong way is all." Kiba, Rias' Knight, proclaims with nervousness.

And he has every right to be. This Levi dude is seriously messing with his head, and something tells him that he is not even trying to. He usually keeps to himself a lot. Just last week, Kiba tried to warm up to him by challenging him to a kendo match, which the red-eyed mystery complied with no words. This of course riled up the kendo club who are all female into a blushing and screaming mess. He lost epically in under a minute, although he wasn't surprised. They kept watch of him for nearly a month now and there is no telling what he is capable of, and that scares the hell out of him.

Rias giggled at his worried expression and gave him a warm smile, "Oh, you have nothing to worry about, Kiba. Levi is a nice guy deep down, I'm sure of it. He may look cold and intimidating from the outside, but I sense dread within his heart and he just needs friends to help him through it. And I know that the Occult Research Club are the perfect people in helping him. So give him a chance."

Yuuto glanced at his other friends for some sort of backup. Akeno was putting up their chess board, but the look on her face shows longing and passion for the boy. He has the slightest hunch that Levi is the mystery boy that saved her when her mother was killed by her own people when she was little. Her father wasn't there to help her in her time of need. Levi was the only one there for her when no one else was. He guesses Akeno really likes the boy on a much deeper scale. He noticed Koneko blushing ever so slightly with glazed eyes. He doesn't know her story all that well, but he does know some things. One dark day, she escaped her former master's housing, she got lost in some forest outside of Kuoh and some boy helped her out through her first three months being alone. She was devastated that he left her, but a little note kept her hoping that he will return to her. She is certain that Levi fits the bill perfectly. That's one of the reasons she keeps watching him during school, during lunch, and walking back home.

Kiba laughed and surrendered, "Alright, Rias. If you're really sure. I'll take your word for it."

Rias thanked him and as soon as that was over with, her head sank down and she cried in thought, 'I really do hope you find us worthy as friends, Levi. You may not know it yet, but we need you now more than ever with him getting closer.'

 **IAmALineBreakerHi**

After school was over for the day, the sun was leaving for the day, giving off a brilliant orange setting that reflected off the waters that were under the bridge Levi is currently taking home. As he was walking, a sudden aura signal appeared out of nowhere behind him, provoking him to backflip into the air above and put his unknown assailant in an armlock once he landed.

"Alright, and just who in the hell are you?" He demanded with a stoic face and a cold edge in his voice. Good thing no one was around him as he didn't want people getting pulled into their mess. He heard a soft whimper under him as he did a double take and noticed it was a girl his age with long, flowing black hair and bright violet eyes with a different school shirt on with the letter 'P' stitched onto the breast.

"W-Wait! You're mistaken! I'm not attacking you! Please let go!" The girl panicked outwardly. But on the inside, she was pleasantly surprised. If he's this aware all the time, then he won't have much trouble when they attack him. Her ex-comrades have taken the wrong direction in their orders whereas she followed official orders from her superiors. She just wanted to get to know him better and to gain his trust so she can tell him what is about to happen to him in order to protect him. But it seems he can take care of himself. But nevertheless, she was still looking forward to her original plan: a date.

Levi did a once-over and felt her aura wasn't tainted with blackness but it was something akin to a fallen angel of some sort, which was surprising because of her nature, so he let her off the hook...for now.

Levi nodded, "Alright. Forgive me of my insolence just then."

She shook her head with a graceful smile, "It's quite alright. That is the smartest action to take if someone snuck up on you like that. I've gotta say, your reflexes are outstanding! Do you take any classes or training for that?"

Levi hummed in confirmation, "I am quite built towards muay thai. Although I am self-taught all the way. Before we go any further, I'm Levi Jaymes. Your are?"

The girl flushed in embarrassment, "Oh, I'm sorry! My name is Yuuma Amano! Nice to meet you!"

Levi nodded in acknowledgement and it soon became quiet. The atmosphere was awkward and unnerving for Yuuma as she never had this conversation before.

' _Play it cool, Raynare. It's just a simple question and you've done it multiple times. But, this time...I don't know what it is that makes me so nervous. Is it because I'm only doing this for the sake of his life or is it because of his dull personality? No, don't say dull! He's smart and well mannered. It's just that he's more on the calm, cool, and collected side. He is pretty cool...and so...no, you're getting sidetracked!_ '

Levi raised an eyebrow at her odd facial expressions and her constant shake of the head. Her hands and feet were occasionally fidgeting nervously and in... excitement was it? He wasn't one for excitement, his life is nothing of excitement. He's made do with what he's inherited along the way. But this person, Amano, is the complete opposite of himself. What is she trying to do?

Yuuma calmed herself down and then asked, "Um, I know that we've just met, but uh, do you want to go out with me?! This weekend?" She finished her question, looking down with a huge blush gracing her cheeks.

Levi didn't move a facial muscle as he pondered on the concept of dating. A boy and girl meet each other one day out on the town and enjoy themselves while indulging in various activities that brings them closer together. Well, he's got nothing to lose, and this girl did pique his interest, if only a little.

He nodded at her request in acceptance, "Yes. I honestly want to know more about you. This weekend is feasible for my time."

She didn't know why, but she had the slightest suspicion. Her heart jumped in her chest in joy while her mind shouted out thoughts of jubilation. Her feet hopped off the ground without thinking as her arms latched around his neck with her legs trapping his waist within their grasp.

"Yay! I'm so glad! We'll have the best time ever, I'm sure of it!" She shouted with glee. Levi only stood there, trapped by his new friend. Is that was she is now? His blank look turned into an annoyed one, albeit still serious when he tapped her on the shoulder telling her to get off. She got the hint and peeled herself off of him with a shameful blush.

She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me."

Levi hummed and shook his head, "I don't blame you. Now, I'll see you... apparently this weekend." He walked off without another word.

She faltered slightly at his leave but waved her hand and grinned, "Ok! Take care 'till then!" She put her hand down and pressed it against her chest and let out an enchanted sigh, 'I hope the weekend comes quick!'

As she left with a blissful smile and sparkling eyes, a certain white-haired girl stood behind a tall building, watching the whole ordeal. She crushed the ice cream cone in her hand, the vanilla dripping off her fingers and onto the ground.

' _That fallen angel bitch. Why did Levi-senpai accept her offer so easily? Does that mean that he likes...' Her eyes trailed down to her undeveloped chest in envy before she shook her head of those thoughts, 'I need to tell the prez._ '

And with that, her body vanished in a flash of light, going to tell the redhead bombshell of her report.

 **IAmALineBreakerHi**

Saturday rolled around faster than Levi would've liked but, what could he do? He could go and warp rea-no...that would not do as he did promise 'Yuuma' of their supposed date today. So he freshened up a bit and dressed into his normal outfit for the day.

He grabbed his essentials from his table: wallet, keys, loose change, etc. He sighed as today might take a while.

Down at the train station, Levi waited for Yuuma to show under a huge clock that was hanging on the wall where he was leaning back on. Back to his "date", he knows that she is one of the fallens and he might even still be aware of her actions, but she is playing her cards right, if she is even playing. Her little "innocent girl" act is too bland and obvious that even a monkey will know. But that day on the bridge told him otherwise. She looked genuinely serious about today and wanting to spend time with him. Granted they've only met for like a half hour but that's why they're here, to get to know each other.

He sighed once again as he tightened his red scarf and adjusted it to make it sit comfortably around his neck. He leaned forward to peer at the giant town clock as it read "11:57", a few minutes away for their day to start.

As he waited some more, he reflected on his work and the people he cooperates with. The big boss of HQ is not a very nice man, but if you work day in and day out with no trouble at all, he will treat you with respect and a little bit of favouritism. Levi is one of those guys, along with two others in the business. Their job is to locate any signals of strays or rouge fallens throughout Tokyo, Kuoh, and Kyoto. Him and the other two favorites were located in these three cities. He just happened to pick the Kuoh straw. It wasn't easy getting started here in this small town, but he guesses it was worth the effort? He doesn't really know, he's going out with a fallen angel, his enemy.

"Levi-kun~!"

Speak of the...angel.

He observed her choice of clothes as she runs towards him, waving and smiling. She had her hair even more straightened than it already was, she had hoop earrings on, a dark violet dress and some black high heel boots. He honestly doesn't get why women do this to themselves; those look really uncomfortable. He's just saying.

Yuuma stopped in front of him and rambled intensely, "Did I make it on time?"

He glanced at the clock above him and shook his head when he met her eyes, "Nope. We're both right on time. With a minute to spare."

She smiled brightly, "Well, that extra minute will mean something today. Let's hurry!" She grabbed his arm and latched onto it as she pulled him along her side, Levi still keeping his straight face.

Behind a phone pole a few feet away, three figures were hiding and watching the duo leave while exuding dangerous auras.

"I swear, once the day is over, I'm gonna tear that dark angel skank a new one!" Rias said through clenched teeth.

Akeno was still smiling but with narrowed eyes and a weird glint in her eye, "I know what you mean. I've been meaning to try out a few new techniques of my lightning. Maybe she'll be _interested_ ~?"

Koneko had her eyes shadowed by her bangs while she made a dent in the pole, ' _Levi-senpai, be careful around that whore._ '

Back with Levi and Yuuma, they participated in various activities. They went to a horror movie with Yuuma taking the movie quite seriously as she was clinging to Levi for life, who wasn't even fazed by the show. They went to eat at a nice restaurant. There they talked a whole lot about one another. Yuuma really likes to watch anime and read sci-fi fiction. Levi surprisingly plays the piano and likes to listen to all music genres with rap as his favorite. Who knew? They went shopping for clothes (mainly Yuuma) and a couple of books and some house supplies (Levi). After everything that they wanted to do, they finally arrived at the park. Levi was walking, waiting the day out with Yuuma humming as she walked besides him. But the fallen angel was having some troubling thoughts,

' _Oh no, where are they? I can't sense anyone of them! Are they...waiting at his house to attack him? If they are, I can't go with him. He'll know what's up if I ask him to go home with him. What do I do?_ '

"Yuuma…"

Her face freezes at the deadly tone her date used against her and so she slowly–but not too suspiciously–turned her head towards him. His creepy red eyes tore holes in her soul as she felt her heart swell up in nervousness and trepidation, but what happened next was not something she'd ever expect.

He grabbed her and carried her bridal-style as he flew into the air to dodge an incoming spear of blue light. She took a moment to realize her position here and a blush spread across her face but grew confused on how they were still up in the air. She then heard crackling, like a fire started. Her body grew hot like she was standing next to a large furnace but a quick nudge to her shoulder got her attention.

"Stay cool. Keep an open mind and do not try running away. We're being attacked." Levi notified her as she nodded dumbly, still wondering how in the hell they are flying. Her wings are not out, she's not even transformed yet. She then only realized that his forearms were caught on fire from underneath as she started to panic, but she noticed his clothes aren't burning. The fire's smell had died out suddenly too. Is he using fire to grant him the ability to fly?

They begin to float down to the ground and Levi dropped her gently to surface. She dusted herself off and then grew completely nervous. What if they rat her out of her race? Will Levi hate her for it? What will happen to her?

Levi straightened his composure, "I'm pretty sure you didn't get me. So come out here and try...if you're senseless enough to that is."

"Big words coming out of a weak human like you, maestro." A middle-aged man with a black fedora and trench coat of the same color appeared to the two with his head lowered to hide his eyes.

Levi scowled at the fallen angel until he called out again, "What are you guys doing up there in the trees? Come join your friend down here. I dare you."

The male seethed in anger while the trees rustled and out came two females. One was tall with long navy blue hair and a red suit and the other was little and had blonde hair in drill-like pigtails and a gothic lolita dress. The two girls were shocked to say the least that a human detected their presence just like that with no problem. That made them angry.

"What are you, human? Are you in possession of some sort of sacred gear?" The blue-haired fallen asked while forming two yellow spears behind her back.

Levi didn't answer, instead went into a foreign fighting stance that none of them knew. He had both arms forming a tent in front of his face while his left leg bent forward with his right leg behind him. That signaled the others to come at him, which they did. The woman drew her two spears from behind and threw them straight at him. Yuuma was about to come and help, but she gaped at what Levi did to counter. He roundhouse kicked the first one away and reverse roundhouse kicked the other one, both clanging against the park floor harmlessly. The fallens all grew plates for eyes at how his legs weren't eaten away by the light and his simple method of fighting. Levi went on the offense and ran in an invisible blur, catching the opposition off guard. The male was met with a Superman punch to his face and a fast sideways foot-thrust to his abdomen. As the fallen fell, Levi grabbed his head and battered it against the floor, knocking him unconscious. Levi took his fedora and placed it on his head as a sign of disrespect as he put his stance up again knowing the fight's not over yet. He motioned the other two to come at him, sending fury through their veins.

The little one screamed and manifested a pink spear and held it like someone would do a sword. She ran and swung it horizontally but Levi pulled a Matrix and dodged. He went and performed a half-shin kick at her legs, sending her to the ground. While she was down, the tall one growled and sent out a spear one after another, all in a straight line. Levi bent down and bent his body back while breathing out a heap of fire from his mouth, destroying every spear. He then grew his fire aura back and rose from the floor meanwhile Yuuma grew her wings and flew up beside him. She kept her distance from him due to the fire.

"Levi-kun, you're amazing! I've never seen any human do what you just did! When this is all over, how about we finish our date? The night's still _young~_!" Yuuma exclaimed happily, now transforming into her true self. Her body grew more maturely and her face seductively. Her bust grew enormously as her clothes ripped and barely covered her womanly parts, leaving little to no imagination.

Levi rose an eyebrow at her sudden mood, but shook his head in annoyance as his eyes glowed its brilliant red, "You, what's your name?"

The unknown fallen grunted and spoke lowly, "Kalawarner."

Levi narrowed his eyes and looked to his side, not moving his head, "And I'm assuming you have a name, a real name."

Yuuma nodded solemnly and reintroduced herself, "I'm Raynare. I'm sorry for lying to you all this time, Levi-kun."

The aforementioned superhuman nodded in acknowledgement and addressed Kalawarner, "You will grab your teammates and never come here again. If you do,…"

His eyes shot forth their lasers next to her, exploding the area in flames and flying debris. Her body couldn't take the natural force behind the blast and flew against a random tree, breaking her back. She coughed saliva and the tiniest dot of blood, coughing wildly. She got the hint and weakly crawled over to her fallen comrades and picked them up with so much difficulty but managed to escape with their lives.

Levi breathed deeply and released his fiery aura and dropped to the floor. Raynare, still in her fallen form, silently flies down next to him worried.

"Are you hurt anywhere, Levi-kun? I can make it better…" She trailed off, thinking of multiple ways to, blushing madly.

Levi didn't hear her as he walked to another tree, internally apologising to Mother Nature and did another roundhouse kick and teared off the tree with its roots still connected, with it landing a few miles from here. Three yelps resounded throughout the park, courtesy of two devils and their master.

Rias, Akeno, and Koneko looked up from where they were hiding from and met cold red eyes staring back at them. Rias chuckled sheepishly and rose from her seat, her servants doing so too.

She laughed nervously, "Heh, hi Levi. Uh, nice fedora!"

Levi didn't budge and asked simply, "What do you want?"

Rias cleared her throat and spoke mildly confident, "We would like to speak with you in our clubhouse back at school. It's about what happened tonight and your knowledge on the supernatural." Akeno and Koneko nodded after her request.

Raynare hid behind some trees, listening in on their conversation. Why would three beautiful female devils want with her Levi? Hold on…

He is still human, and three young female devils are inviting him over at their place…

No!

"If you try anything hysterical, I will extirpate everything that you cherish. _Do you understand_?" Levi's eyes set on fire, his eyes glowing its iconic neon red, paralyzing the devils in fear.

Rias nodded frantically up and down, "Y-Yes! Just don't hurt us!"

Levi calmed down and sighed, "Lead."

Rias gulped and motioned him to follow, him doing so. Akeno pouted at her failed plan in getting up close and personal with her savior again. Koneko frowning slightly, wondering what got into him since the last time they saw each other. Both wondering what happened to the happy boy they once knew.


	2. Was It Worth It?

The walk to the Occult Research house was quite the awkward one. Nothing has been shared with between the four since the departure from the park. Levi kept his pace in walking, Rias was uncharacteristically quiet in leading him to the building, Akeno was trying to approach him from behind, but something kept telling her to step away, and Koneko was frowning, lost in her thoughts and wisely keeping her distance.

Levi was thinking. Why do these devils scare easily? It might be his intimidating factor that's putting them on edge and they're always keeping quiet around him. He shook his head. They're devils, they're not afraid of anything.

"So, Levi...we never got to introduce ourselves back there after your encounter with the fallen angels. My name is Rias Gremory, third year. It's a pleasure to finally talk to you." The King said confidently.

Akeno then tried to follow up, "And my name is-"

"Akeno. Akeno Himejima," Levi blurted out cooly, surprising the group. Levi blinked and turned towards the white Rook, "And you're Koneko Toujou."

The two mentioned were stunned and internally hoping that he will follow up with what they're hoping for.

Levi noticed the desperate looks on the two low devils and shook his head, sighing, "Yes, I do remember. I'm not stupid enough to forget the only two friends that I ever made in my entire childhood."

 _Flashback_

 _A nine year old Levi was treading lightly in dangerous waters as he was getting very close to a rundown village, the area drowning in flames. He quickly runs straight to the entrance and backs up into hiding behind the post. He peers his head out to find several men in black suits with wings of the same color, running their light spears through one of the village people's stomach. The poor woman fell limp and died quickly with the fallen kicking her to the floor. More screams of anguish echoed throughout the whole village and houses were collapsing under the heat of the flames._

 _Levi narrowed his emotionless eyes and disappeared in a blur. The dark angel from earlier was laughing with his team, bragging about who killed the most. They were high-fiving each other and joked constantly about the poor human families whose lives were taken from them mercilessly. An angel from the group was still laughing his ass off at one joke that his friend made, until a cold blast of hard ice encased his entire figure, the arctic wind not letting up. His friends stopped in their laughing and were now confused, wondering what's happening to their friend. The six all cringed when the case of ice with the fallen angel inside fell straight down to the floor, the impact shattering the ice open with the fallen shivering in absolute bewilderment. Just then, a shadow came flipping onto the scene as a pair of feet slammed into the torso of the freezing angel, his breathing stopping momentarily. The angels in the sky conjured up their designated spears of various colors and aimed them at their shadowy assailant._

 _The shadow paid no mind to the angels above him and simply knelt down and met the brown eyes of the trembling angel with his red ones. The downed angel was shaking in fear at his glowing orbs and flinched when the mouth of his attacker opened slightly. He cracked one eye open in cautiousness but grew confused at the figure's actions. And in the blink of an eye, it was all gone. The unknown character unleashed a breath of hot fire right in the angel's face, the flames eating away at the skin. The evil Messengers above panicked at the sudden appearance of the fire and backed away slightly to protect themselves. The fire died down and what was the face of the killer angel was now a burnt skull with the jaw hanging wide open from previous fear and a late scream._

 _The angels above flew down slightly towards the anonymous character and the still supposed alive fallen angel were at when the figure spun around to face them, with them recoiling back from the jump scare. The short figure raised their arm and tilted their head. The men were slightly creeped out and a little bit at a loss as to what they were doing. One angel suddenly jumped in fright and let out a yell, startling his buddies. When they asked him what was wrong, he turned the nearest angel's head to something that was sitting in the figure's hand. It was a skull, not just any skull, but their friends skull. They all yelled in disbelief and then grew angry as they threw their spears that were waiting idly by in the palms._

 _The shadow hopped slightly above the ground and stepped on the first incoming spear to avoid it and bent under the next one while in the air, successfully dodging both. The next onslaught of spears were still heading his way, so he got down on the ground and spun on his hands and whipped his legs around above him, his feet unleashing a torrent of fire and ice. The two elements surprisingly worked together in dismantling each and every one of them, shocking and most importantly angering his fallen foes. Two of them retracted their wings and landed on the ground ready to fight hand-to-hand with this pest. When they inched closer to the concealed figure, the shadows were lifted from the frame, revealing a small, nine year old boy. That meant that the angels were getting rather angrier, their pride receiving a stab. They roared in unison and rushed the boy._

 _Levi put up his stance and readied his body. Whatever happens, happens. When they were in range, he ducked under a clothesline and stuck his leg out to trip the first angel behind him, the fallen's face meeting with the dirty concrete floor. Levi hurriedly struck the second man's side with an axe heel kick. The dark angel keeling over in pain. Levi sensed the man from behind sneaking up behind him as he backflips over said man and drove a flying knee in the back of the weak angel's head, knocking him out cold. The second angel scowled at his friend's fallen form and sent out a flurry of combos in punches straight at the boy's face. Levi blocked every one with his forearms and rammed his palm in the angel's stomach, pushing him back a few good feet._

 _Levi straightened his footing and prepared to run at him when a cry broke out in the village. Levi sensed that it was one of the houses near him, just a block away. It sounded like a young girl crying for someone or something. He needed to end this fast._

 _Levi's arms were set on fire from underneath, him flying through the air. The angel on the ground and the angels in the air didn't have the time to gawk at the sight and manifested a two spears in each hand. One was nervous enough to throw a wild spear at the boy, his friends gaping at him with huge eyes at his stupidity. The spear stopped inches away from his face as Levi grabbed the spear and broke it in two. He broke them down further when they all turned into tiny shards in his hands. The fallen angels now gawked at the strength of the kid and the fact that his hands weren't burning from the dangerous light. Their jaws hung low, touching the ground when the pesky boy ate the shards like it was nothing._

 _Levi stayed their in the sky, not moving. That's when he burped and patted his chest before spitting them back out like bullets, the shards speeding towards the angels. They scurried from the sky and ran down on the ground to get away from this freak. When they were no longer in sight, he fell back down to the ground and made his way to the house where the crying took place._

 _He kicked down the locked door and started scanning the place which was the living room of the house for the crying person. His senses picked up hitched breathing and silent sniffles from a room at the far end of the home. He fast walked towards the path of the door and opened it to find a little girl with hair straight like a line and violet orbs that were slightly red, confirming that this girl was the one crying. His footsteps as he walked made the floor creak which alarmed the little girl as she turned her head to the new person in the room. Her face adopted a look of surprise and slight suspicion as she backed away and yelled,_

 _"W-Who are you? Why are you here? Leave!"_

 _Levi held his hands in conciliation and slowly but surely made his way to the girl, careful not to mess this up. The girl scrunched her face in preparation for a punch or a kick while simultaneously hoping that this was a dream when…_

 _The boy patted her head. She gasped and glanced back up in the face of the boy who was still careful not to provoke her in any way. Once she gave in to the feeling, her head leaned into his touch as she blushed a little. Levi perked an eyebrow at her sudden movement but chuckled softly, merely measuring it down to tiredness._

 _A crash in the room outside sent the two kids up straight on their feet, the girl shaking while clinging to Levi for safety. Levi gazed down on the black set of hair and knelt down to meet her face, her cheeks still flushed in crimson._

 _"What's your name, girl?"_ _"A-Akeno Himejima."_ _Levi smiled and introduced himself back, "Levi Jaymes. And I'm here for you. So stay in here while I go take care of this."_

 _He stole a second glance around the room and spread his hearing outside of the roof to make sure no one else but the perpetrator in the next room was around. Thankfully no one was in their vicinity save for the in unknown person as he casted his gaze down once again to his new friend as she took his hand in hers,_

 _"Will you come back to me?" She shyly asks._ _"Do not worry your little head, Akeno. I am capable of saving the both of us. Just you wait." And with that, Levi stealthily opened the door to the main room._

 _Turns out the perpetrator was indeed another fallen, but this time it was someone very huge with four wings. He was looking under every furniture for the little girl he was supposed to kidnap but she was nowhere to be found in this room. A glass vase whizzed by his head and smashed against the wall right in front of him. He turned back around to see a little boy standing there in the middle of the turnovered furniture with a very thick layer of fire dancing around his frame in an intimidating manner. He scoffed. Was he supposed to be scared...of a little boy? Ha! This will be done within a second._

 _He conjured a sword of light, twice the size than the spear that two winged fallens uses. Levi in turn conjured up two swords of ice and fire and wield them to match the bigger fallen angel's light swords. They rushed each other and began to fight. They executed a series of blows and parries to each other's. As they were doing this, the fallen angel produced sweat and was getting a little bit unnerved at this kid's resolve and determined attitude. It's like this kid's on a whole different playing field than him as this cycle of sword fighting keeps dragging on._

 _Levi, getting tired, decided to switch it up and backed away from the fight, confusing the dark angel. His swords disappeared and in their replacement came a fire bow and several ice arrows in his hands. He placed three ice arrows to fire as the ice did not melt but instead mixed together while Levi shot them in precision, the angel maneuvering through each one. One arrow though caught the ground in fire as the floor beneath the two started to spread in flames, the angel screaming and complaining how hot it was and flew out the hole he made in the roof. Levi quickly ran into the room and grabbed Akeno and fled the scene._

 _They made it past every angel who were still there. Once they were outside the village, Akeno let go of Levi's hand and stood there, watching it all as the village was consumed with flames. Her eyes betrayed her as tears were streaming down her face._

 _'Momma…'_ _Levi took notice of her expression and said nothing, allowing her this time of closure. Soon after the fire died down, she turned back around and took a sharp inhale of air when she spotted Levi leaning against a wall, waiting patiently._

 _"Are you okay, Akeno? Do you need any more time to cope with your losses? Do you need anything?" Levi asked caringly._

 _Akeno shook her head but asked back, "I was just thinking that now, I have no one. I'm afraid more of those fallen angels will hear of this and they will send more after me. I want to run away but I'm scared that they will catch up to me. Can you stay with me a bit longer?"_

 _Levi was not surprise but was confused at her nervous demeanor at asking a simple question such as that. He conceded nonetheless, "Whatever it takes to get you smiling again."_ _Her eyes grew watery as she rushed at him to pull him into an embrace, Levi awkwardly returning it._

 _End_

"And after that, those three months were of us running away nonstop from those angel dirtbags and constant thieving on our part. Money was tight and we were tired from all the running. Until, you know what happened. I bid my farewells to Akeno when we sensed your magic circle all those years ago to take in Akeno into your family. All I'm saying to you Gremory, thank you for treating her with the utmost care." Levi suddenly bowed in thanks to the crimson princess, catching her by surprise. She blushed and waved it off, saying she did what had to be done.

"Please don't do that. I was more than happy to care for Akeno during that time," She said quickly the paused, "And what about Koneko? She seems to know about you on the same scale as Akeno." Rias stood smiling at Levi, his hidden nature now confirming her thoughts on the boy. Meanwhile, Akeno had her hands cup her face while silently panting with the most darkest shade of red adorning her face while looking at her now junior and savior with beautiful, captivated violet eyes.

Levi blinked and turned to his junior in remembrance, "Yes, Koneko. Her's was much more difficult, but nevertheless the most unforgettable experience either one of us will recover from."

Koneko turned her head away to hide the blush on her face as she thought back on those months alone with her senpai.

 _Flashback_

 _A snowy region on the outskirts of Kyoto shows an eleven year old Levi scaling the treacherous mountains on the cliffside. Numerous avalanches were plummeting towards him, but he kept on going in hopes of finding civilization near him. With a huge forest and mountain area at this particular size, there's bound to be a town somewhere._

 _"At this point, I'm gonna freeze to death. But...nghh!...if I do this…" He then covered his mouth with his red scarf and manipulated his pyro side and cloaked his hands and head–the critical parts that loses heat fast–in hot fire to solve his problem._

 _Sighing in relief, he continued to climb until he reached a trench in the side of the mountain and carefully stepped on the narrow strip of rocks in order not to slip. Once he pulled himself up on there, he dusted of any residue from the floor and trekked onwards. He stopped himself when a slope made itself known and provided a dangerous but nice view of the snow capped trees down below. Shrugging, he jumped and pointed his left foot out to step on the tip of one tree and hopped from one to another until a clearing made of snow was in view. He somersaulted off of the last tree and nailed the landing._

 _He relaxed a bit to enjoy the snow while it lasted and closed his eyes in peace. That was until a rumble almost tripped him from his spot and abruptly cut off his thoughts. Annoyed, he then searched the grounds for who or what was responsible for the ruckus high and low. He eventually ended up back into the forest to another clearing but this time it was occupied. A couple of men with hoods who seemed natural save for their masks and most importantly the little figure with a white cloak that they were harassing!_

 _He put a hand to his mouth and put his index finger and his thumb in a disconnected ring inside his pursed lips and whistled. That got the two men's attention, or he mistakenly took for men. One was still a man but the other was a women with a hint of hair sticking out from her hood that was a auburn color. They looked to each other and nodded and summoned translucent energy around their balled fists. Levi shrunk back in temporary confusion but shook that off and flew in the air._

 _They didn't falter and threw the energy at the boy. Levi cursed and flew even higher but that was meaningless as the energy hit his back anyway. He coughed and slammed into the ground._

 _'Homing magic? What…?' He was focusing on that attack but hacked when a boot stomped on his back, him spitting saliva from his mouth onto the snow._

 _"You should've just walked away and minded your own business, little boy. You wouldn't have liked what was about to happen." Said a crazed, feminine voice from above. He picked up his head slightly and widened his eyes in horror when the man snatched the cloak off the little person and was a little girl with white hair and hazel eyes that were stained with tears. She gasped when the man slapped her, sending her to the cold floor. He didn't stop there when he stripped her shirt, leaving her undergarments exposed that were inches away from showing what was underneath. She blushed in embarrassment and anger, with her shivering from the sudden cold blast of the wind._

 _Levi was completely at a loss for words. This little girl was no less ten years old and these adults were depriving her of her spirit and character by molesting her. Something inside of him snapped: his psyche destroyed by his blinding rage, his heart losing all reason and humanity, his soul darkening and fading away._

 _The woman quirked an eyebrow at his new expression: blank and just overall pointless to have any emotion. What was this kid's deal? He comes and interrupts their business with the stray nekomata and issuing a fight by his fire and his ability to fly…_

 _She couldn't think of anything else because the boy exploded into an aura of fire that forced her away from him. The little boy rose from the ground and the fire died, leaving a thin layer of fire outlining his entire body. The man was inches away from taking the little kitten's panties off, until a short scream from his partner alarmed him into leaving the neko girl alone for now when the woman landed in an unprofessional way next to him. She got up and spitted out some snow and was angered at the kid but he was nowhere to be found._

 _The area turned eerie and very quiet for their taste, so they returned to their little friend but found the boy taking off his hoodie for the girl to wear, who accepted it gratefully. He helped her towards a nearby tree and had her rest there as he injected her system with his warmth to keep her satisfied until he was done with these forward and unable worms._

 _He faced the two with a fierce gaze, his body spreading in preparation for an inevitable fight that was to come any second now. The woman got the message and nudged her partner, who was staring slack-jawed at the previous action of the boy but shook his head at the touch of his teammate, "Well boy, you do seem to have a certain charm to you. I must admit, you gave my partner here quite the scare with your pyro show, and for that please forgive her. She is more well-coordinated than that." He spoke to the anonymous boy. The woman punched his side as hard as she could._

 _"More of your conversation would infect my brain. Shut your mouths and face your closing castigation." Levi countered, officially fed up with these two miscreants._

 _That seemed to stir up their moods, with the man scowling and the woman even more pissed off with this pompous boy. In a blur, Levi sped quickly to the man and sent a two quick jabs to his torso, the man flinching and backing up from the force. He then jumped and delivered a down roundhouse kick in mid-air towards the man's face. The guy's head shot back from the blow and as he recovered, he wildly swung his arm that was covered in that invisible magic that they possessed, but Levi was quicker and more developed than the angry strike. He manifested an ice chain and swiftly outmaneuvered the arm and used the woman as a shield by trapping her legs with the chain to trip her forward and receive the punch. Levi used this to his advantaged and whipped the man in the cheek with his chain and did the same to the other side, creating a comical scene with the man's head whipping from side to side with blood spurting from left to right._

 _The little girl, despite what had transpired earlier, elicited a short round of laughter at this scene as she thought of this as more of a treatment to her traumatic experience earlier._

 _As Levi was getting bored, he made the chain longer and snapped it in two, and added a chunk at the end that transformed into hooks. He used these to puncture the man in his sides and tied the two together by the chains and pulled as hard as he could. The hard and forced pressure to the man's sides was enough to rip his skin off as more blood came out like a fountain as the man fell to the floor on his back, the blood shooting out in a "X" fashion in the air._

 _The woman was getting up but was unfortunately met with this view as she almost vomited at the smell and disgusting sight of her ex-comrade's form. A light tap on her shoulder made her turn to face Levi, his face devoid of any sign of life. That was the last thing she saw when a ball of fire interrupted her vision, and her screams fulfilling the entire forest area._

 _Levi didn't move for even a minute until her whole form was gone and nothing was left but ashes in her wake. He blinked and turned to walk to the white-haired accomplice. The aforementioned person didn't know what to do other than running to him and clutched his black shirt in hopes for protection and soothing rubs. She was lucky in her wish as Levi rubbed her head soothingly like she wanted. His hand nicked her neko ear as she purred due to this. She heard a stifled chuckle from her deliverer making her bury her face into his chest even further in embarrassment._

 _Levi looked down on her white hair, thinking back to those two. So they can use magic...well not anymore but you get it. Something was definitely up with that magic; he could feel it._ _"What's your name if you don't mind my asking." Levi whispered to the girl._

 _"...Shirone." The now named Shirone muttered in his clothes, not even bothering to let go of him. He feels so hot but cold at the same time. Weird…_

 _"Shirone...lovely. What are you doing out here all by your lonesome? This isn't the most nicest part of the country."_

 _Shirone noticeably cringed at her reason for being here, Levi looking a little worried for the girl's well-being. Getting lost in the forest and having to fall victim under the quite possibly the worst excuse for humans on Earth in the same day would most likely put an end to her innocence. Something a child should never lose at this age. He lost that years ago…_

 _"...Come on. Let's get out of here." Levi decided to carry her on his back as she refused to break contact with the boy. The nekomata melted into his neck and quickly fell asleep. Levi smiled microscopically at her sleeping face that was right next to his as he walked through the wintery forest, being extra careful with the extra but precious cargo that was on his back._

 _Nearby in the trees, a small black kitten was watching the whole scene and the previous one from back there this whole time as it gazed down onto the two children trekking the grounds in admiration and longing._

 _'Shirone…'_

 _End_

"And so, like Akeno, I fortunately had money on me. I took great care of Koneko here, or Shirone if you're okay with that, and provided her with some knowledge and advice. I guess my stoic exterior sort of rubbed off on her seeing as she doesn't talk that much like she used to. I guess I owe you big time in taking care of the two while I was clearing a couple of things on my side, Gremory." Levi nodded at the redhead, who smiled at him in modesty and admiration.

"As I hear you talk on and on, I can't help but admire your brave character and thoughtfulness for others. I really hope you listen to what I have to say once we get to the clubhouse, Levi-kun." Rias said adoringly.

"As long as it doesn't end up being a waste of my time, then I'm all ears. Is that it up there?" Levi pointed at the lone building behind some leaves and a few plants. Rias nodded at his assumption and disabled the barrier for Levi.

"This is it. Akeno, would you kindly whip up a couple of pots of your signature tea for the group and Levi?" The Red King asked of her Queen, who was stealing glances at Levi and blushing red as a cherry tomato.

"I'd be glad to, Rias!" Akeno giggled as they entered the house.

Levi was mildly impressed with the decor and the flourishment of the walls and floor. It seems they like to keep up with their stuff, even if they are devils. But he won't put that against them. They are okay in his eyes now that he got to know their King a bit more. He is forever grateful that at least one devil has a heart.

"Come. Sit down with us, Levi-kun. Make yourself at home." Rias motioned for him to take a seat on the sofa across from her. Akeno left to make refreshments, Koneko went to sit on the appointed couch, and Levi was near the door as he was taking in the interior of the clubhouse he was eyeing every time he passed by it. That was then he noticed another occupant in the corner polishing a couple of swords for who knows what. The boy looked from his actions and visibly flinched from the hard gaze of Levi as he was eyeing him in a observing way. He then nodded and walked closer.

"Levi Jaymes. A pleasure. We never introduced ourselves back then during our kendo match a month ago." Levi stuck a hand out in greeting. Kiba widened his eyes at the nice gesture, not expecting this at all. He smiled. Maybe Rias _was_ onto something.

"Hi! Kiba Yuuto. It's my pleasure in welcoming you to the Occult Research Club!" He expressed eccentrically to the superhuman, Levi nodding in return.

The red-eyed teen sat down on the couch, unintentionally patting his knees from his fast motion. That sparked Koneko's instincts as she slowly laid on the couch from her sitting position, her head resting on her senpai's lap. Levi looked down blankly at his junior but complied and rubbed her head which made the cat in her happy, Rias laughing quietly to herself and Kiba chuckling loudly in amusement. He's never seen Koneko act like this with anyone. It's a nice change of things. Akeno returned with a tray of cookies and cups of tea when this happened. She faltered slightly at the sight but didn't act on it, but she internally pouted and felt a little jealous that Koneko made the first move on Levi. She'll overlook it, but just this once. She set the tray down on the table between the two sofas and went behind her master, still pouting slightly.

Rias cleared her throat before beginning, "So, after hearing your stories, I've came to a conclusion that you are more than aware of the supernatural."

Levi nodded, motioning her to continue, "Do you have any knowledge pertaining to the continuous wars that wage between every race of the supernatural and the effects it had on us devils?"

' _Wait…_ '

Levi slowly nodded, "Yes, the wars. They left a heavy wound in each side, but mostly the devils. That is why Ajuka Beelzebub created the Evil Piece system in hopes of raising their numbers and be at odds against the rest of their enemies once again."

Rias was happy that she didn't have to explain everything and decided to move on with her plan, "So, after all this, Levi-kun...I want you to join my peerage, or more specifically, my family! And this would also give you some time with Akeno and Koneko there to catch up. We would very much like you to aid us on what's to come." Rias finished as she looked in the eyes of the oddity that was Levi.

The superhuman blankly looked on and noticed her face was one of greed and desperation. He understands her greed as that was part of the devil's nature, but desperate enough to ask someone into their peerage instead of being sneaky with it? Something is wrong with this woman.

He shakes his head internally. Greed is not because of fear or insecurity. It is because of excessive selfishness, which is the result of ignorance, lack of wisdom, lack of kindness and love. But this one does have some love in her, that is why everyone here looks so happy. Especially Akeno and Koneko. What they've been through must've been just a bad dream from the signs he's getting from them. What's there to lose other than his humanity? Yeah, this is really stupid, but...

"I'm willing to give it a shot. This devil business must spark some meaning and something to do. My cohorts will probably be on my ass, but you know what, I could care less." Levi agreed to Rias' request, with her smiling with sparkles dancing around her, Kiba laughing with joy, Akeno giggling at his acceptance and squealed loudly, and Koneko rubbing her face on his lap then getting up to smile thinly at him.

Levi just nodded and was slightly winded by their exaggeration.

' _Even so, I can always just force the piece out of me if I find this counterproductive. I'm not one for games and such, but even I have some fun qualities to me._ ' Levi thought over in his head. As they quieted down some (Rias was still somewhat giddy in excitement), Levi stood up and walked towards the princess, "Let's get this over with, so I can go home and sleep. This day's been rather eventful and I'd like to get in some rest inside me. So come on."

Rias composed herself and brought a pawn piece from her skirt and placed it on his chest and was about to incite the ritual, but the piece wouldn't budge. Rias was confused but then got another one out and started all over again. The same thing happened. Rias was beginning to worry and in one single motion, she gathered all eight and held them up close to him. This time, a red light shined from the pieces, Rias sighing in relief. All eight pieces entered his chest and after minutes they relaxed inside their new home as the red light ceased its glowing.

Levi stood impassively. That's it? Nothing crazy or gaining extra…

 ***Swoosh***

Oh…

A pair of black, bat-like wings appeared on his back. He looked disappointed. They were only going to be for show, though. He could already fly without wings. More flaps of wings were heard as he saw his now fellow peerage members all with their wings showing.

Rias smiled brightly at him, "Levi, I am proud to announce you as my Pawn! Welcome to the family."

Akeno and Koneko were very happy with this outcome, Kiba was sighing in relief. Now he's not the only guy here. Levi nodded in thanks at the warm welcome.

"Now what?" The superhuman/devil asked his new "master".

"Now, we need to clarify a few things that new devils should always know. Our job is to make pacts with people who summon us, and perform any deeds to the best of our abilities, and in return, they pay us a decent fee."

Levi had thoughts spiraling out of control. What does that mean? Do we steal human souls? Is that even still a thing with these devils? Well, he guesses that includes him, but…

Rias noticed his pensive state and cleared up any misinformation, "If you're wondering, we do not kill anyone. Well, if they wanted us to."

Akeno reached under the table for something and grabbed it. She pulled a box of papers stacked on each other neatly, "Your job will be to deliver these to humans who want to associate with devils." Rias motioned to the fliers next to her.

"So now I'm one of those newspaper boys that annoys everyone in the neighborhood?" Levi quipped angrily.

Kiba laughed at his joke and patted his back, "We all went through this, so don't worry."

Levi deadpanned at his words. No, he can worry whenever and however he likes.

"Before I forget, here's a phone for whenever you are out there at night so I can check up on you. I am supposed to have you start now, but seeing as how it's a bit late, we can have you start first thing tomorrow after school. How does that sound?" Rias offered.

"Like a plan. Well, I'm off." Levi waved back lazily in haste of getting home quickly. When he was getting closer to the exit, he felt two pairs of arms wrapped around his waist and neck. He turned to the sight of Akeno and Koneko hugging him tightly.

"I'm so happy that you're back. You have no idea how hard it was not to just jump at you and say hello after all these years." Said Akeno while tearing up slightly.

"Welcome back, Levi." Koneko grinned happily with her eyes glistening with the incoming waterworks.

Levi sighed and spoke softly, "I'm very sorry for not coming to you in the first place. I just didn't want to stir up trouble for you. And I apologise for running off on you two like I did all those years ago. I was just playing it safe and not get mixed up with devil business because they will see the powerful side of me. Forgive me of my actions."

They both nodded without hesitation before reluctantly letting go of him. He waved and went home.

"Rias?"

Said person turned her head to her Queen and Rook with all of her attention.

"Thank you so much!" Akeno bent down, tears dropping to the floor. Koneko keeping it cool but struggling to hold in her tears while she whimpered slightly.

Kiba's eyes were sad but his smile was contradictory while he stared at the two. Rias smiled understandingly at them both.

The crimson-haired devil's face down casted as she thought to herself forlornly, ' _I hope you can save me...just like you did them, Levi._ '

 **IAmALineBreakerHi**

 **A/N: Hi. Innovative here. And I'm just here to quickly clear up a few things.**

 **Ahem...**

 **Levi's devil side is _not_ _permanent._ Like he said, he can and will rip out the pieces from his body. How and why he will do it, you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Ciao.**


End file.
